Eliskūya's Relationships
Ellie Elwood Ever since he met with Ellie Elwood back in their teenager days, he instantly saw her as a brainwash used shaman and he was determined to try to help Ellie. but for her acknowledge of him as her first equal. Even though for herself. she thought of him as a poor sore loser. she was able to understand his' pain however his point-of-view of her was an "hatred rival", striving to bring her back to her senses. despite her willing to help him. but When he came to understand both the nature of the cycle of her hatred to him It became so immense that he was willing to help her or take a lot of physical abuse from her Parents Despite being raised by his parents, he has been shown to deeply loved by his mother. but sill holds a grudge to his father. Though sill angry at his father for leaving him when he was just a child, but he quickly never got over his anger or grudge with his father. He also tearfully embraced with his mother when he met her when she was healed up at his grandmother's pad house .After she reminded him the truth, he told his mother that he could finally understand how a parent's love felt like and that he didn't blame her for anything. instead he felt glad to be her top Favorite son along with his twin sister and his half sister. Grandparents Ayeka Nayru Tearson his relationship with his grandmother Ayeka Nayru Tearson started that Ayeka saved her grandchild. many times doing his late childhood. Overall, the two have a very strong loving relationship based on grandson love and respect, one that could almost be called familial, even with often referring to her as "grandmother" a lot. She has come to his aid whenever he needs her when he was a target for Sharona De Vil Rhodes. It is also her feelings for him that kept to them are unknown. however for Ayeka. she offend watches him on her walking staff with a crystal ball Vincent Vyron Tearson Much about his grandfather Vincent Vyron Tearson and himself are very close to one another nonetheless, despite the fact that Eliskuya frequently called his grandfather a "strange vampire look-a-like". Due to Vincent Vyron Tearson's looks, the two shared several things in common such as being calm, their desire to bring peace to the world. and even both attempted to win the affection of lovely lady's. Despite hos ridicule of his grandfather from time to time, When he learned that his grandfather had passed away. he was stricken with sadness and even blamed his grandmother Ayeka Nayru Tearson for his death, and spent the rest of the day mourning the loss of his grandfather, musing over the fact he always wanted his grandfather to be there for his birthday. even he was very sad yet hurt when his grandfather passed away Uncle and Aunt Christopher Tearson Dr.Stefania Tearson When Eliskuya first met Dr.Stefania De Vil Rhodes when he was a young adult. he saw her as a friend and then later on as an aunt while she was working with his uncle. during that time with his uncle But despite showing his politeness and helping her out, even for Stefania she showed friendship with him too. eventually, when he later soon discovered that she works under with her Generic clone "Daughter". Stefania became his worst fear hated enemy and he almost defeated her in a fight and almost nearly killed her in progress but were it not for his uncle for butting in. but Three years later., he encountering her alongside with her Generic clone "daughter" while he was searching for his grandmother's pod-house. he later crosses paths with her yet again.later while she was in a process of modifying her Generic clone "daughter" with DNA boost. she Stated that he inspiration for risky acts to stop her generic clone "daughter" from before. however Stefania handed over a book containing intelligence on the things from the past. before taking her leave with the hope that she can help him with things with him in a near future without helping her Generic clone "daughter" Siblings Lilly Michelle Thūrwolf Eliskuya's twin sister, he is very protective and is very highly close to his twin sister. he has never displayed any hate or anger with his twin sister. Although he and his twin sister are really close special brother and sister bond for each other. soon later they formed a close brother-sister relationship for each other Millana Marson Eliskuya's adopted younger sister, Eliskuya is protective of Millie. He has shown little anger with Millie at times Rena Scheris Tearson Cousins Renako Kuina Tearson Ruby Tearson Annie Tearson Mentors he has had several mentors over the course. Through their guidance. his honed his skills and became one of powerful shaman. Many of their teachings Hao Asakura at first Hao was a best friend, an equal even yet a Mentor of Eliskuya (just like Turbine's case) however Hao was just a equal to him. They both share the same goal and are regularly seen by each others sides and is always there for helping each other out. They once had a fight together against a group of dangerous teams of shamans, and it was soon after that, they promised each other they. well meet each other. once again later on to help each other out in any dangerous situations. that calls for it but To get on Hao's annoyance, he give him the nickname as "the great Hao" instead of simply calling him Hao. when they first met. but he later changed of heart was never tried to call him "Hao-Sama"(Lord Hao or Master Hao)to get him upset at him. however afterwards. even for Hao's case has shown some a little respect to him that he was willing to help him in any danger situations. but before and after he reawakens his dangerous shamanic powers from his grandmother. He even told hao. that how he "killed" Sharona De Vil Rhodes during their re-match fight with his two sisters. that they were trying help him. even though for hao he just laughed a little. and he knew seem to Sharona and his two sisters back then. because he wanted to save his twin sister and baby sister's life, and that he even reminded him why he risk his own life at times when he was younger. however After returning from being "killed", Hao later change of heart to humor him and reminded him. and later on letting him to allow him to fight alongside him and later on they become great friends. they began become best friends with one and other. but they offend pick on each other at random times to humor each other at times Boris Tepes Dracula Much similar of his late grandfather Vincent Vyron Tearson. Boris and him become very close to one another nonetheless to say, despite the fact that Eliskuya frequently called boris. a "strange vampire" Due to the fact Boris' looks like a plan vampire. the two did shared one thing in common such as just being calm. but before boris had died. he later teaches Eliskuya a Technique that later be in use for his quest. and as well shown him to win easy in shaman fights. Friends Mohamed "Turbine" Tabarsi Mohamed "Turbine" Tabarsi is the best friend of Eliskuya. Turbine was shocked how strong he was allowing him to fighting alongside with him when hao put him under his ranks. however they began become friends with one of an other. in the end. Turbine give his magic lamp before he pasted on. in the honor of their friendship Yoh Asakura Santi Sanchez Eliskuya Michael Thūrwolf is a lifetime friend of Santi's when Santi met him during the first round of the Shaman Fight. Even though Eliskuya himself has already retired from being a Shaman, he gives Santi a little advice very often. They also share the feeling of hate towards the De Vil Rhodes family and together they've finally put an end of Sharona De Vil Rhodes regain. to battle her together like a team. Moira Burton Lan Hikari Allies Teisel Tron Bon The Servbots Crushes kokoa Shuzen Lilith Aensland Sheena Eliskuya had a long-standing crush on Sheena, but whenever he tried to win her affections, Sheena would blush at him even his advances because she already knew how he liked her. Even back then when he was just a teenager. However when she tries not to make fun of him for not. Sheena realized that she went too far and decided to try to be a bit nicer to him Zhu Li Like Eliskuya's twin sister, he is very helpful and is very close to Zhu Li. he has never displayed any anger towards her. Although he and Zhu Li are really close relationship for each other. when Zhu Li needed him the most Ex-girlfriend Nao Juliet Ōtoribashi Family The De Vil Rhodes Family Sharona De Vil Rhodes When Eliskuya first met Sharona De Vil Rhodes when he was a teenager, he saw her as a "lose-end" to his father during the time. with his father But despite his seeming not helping her out, even for Sharona she showed hated ways of him. Eventually, when he later soon discovered that she works with her mother. Sharona became his worst most hated enemy and almost defeated her in a fight that nearly killed her were it not for his father's spirit for butting in. Two years later, he encountering her again but this time alongside with her genetic clone mother while he was searching for his grandmother. he has crosses paths with her yet again.later while she was in a process of modifying her DNA with some kind of new DNA. Stating that he inspiration for the risky acts to destroyed him. however later on her mother Stefania handed over a book containing intelligence on the things from the past of her genetic clone daughter. Adam De Vil Rhodes Site Navigation Category:Character relationships